Phone Call
by PCJanto
Summary: Summery: Jack and Ianto having a disagreement; Rhiannon received a phone call and angrily go to confront them


Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood , it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

Summery: Jack and Ianto having a disagreement; Rhiannon received a phone call and angrily go to confront them

This story is dedicated to my brilliant beta reader ''Whitecrossgirl"

Phone Call

K

The loud trill of the phone ringing roused Rhiannon from sleep and she stumbled down the stairs. Who the hell would be calling at the middle of the bloody night? "Hello?"

A small voice cried down the phone. "Auntie Rhi, Daddy and Tad don't love us anymore." It was Josh.

"Josh honey you know that not true. They love you very much you know that."Rhiannon reassured.

"No they don't. I heard them shouting at each other. And now they don't talk at all. They only do when me and J are around. They don't love each other anymore so can we live with you?" the six year old asked.

"Listen sweetie your tad and daddy love you two and each other very much. You and J go back to bed and I'll be over ok?" Rhiannon suggested.

Josh sniffed, "Ok we'll go back to bed. Bye, bye."

As Rhi hang up the phone, she began to get angry. For two people so smart her brother and brother-in-law can be total idiots. Quickly she went back upstairs and got dressed. "Johnny I'm going to Ianto's so watch Mica and David." Johnny grumbled as he pulled the duvet over his head.

Once Rhi reached Jack and Ianto home, she called Ianto mobile. "Come down and open the door. I want a word with you two. Make sure the kids are sleep and their door's closed."

A few seconds later the door opened and Rhiannon marched in and headed straight for the kitchen. Jack and Ianto were both in the kitchen. They weren't talking or even looking at each other. They were both facing opposite walls with their arms folded like two little kids after an argument over a broken toy.

''What the bloody hell going on over here?" Rhiannon asked without delay.

Ianto and Jack looked puzzled. "Oh don't give me that innocent look crap. My six year old nephew called me tonight crying that you two idiots don't love him or his three year old brother anymore and they wanted me to come get them so they could live with me!" Rhiannon explained sharply without raising her voice.

Ianto looked at Jack in shock. They had no idea their disagreement over something stupid at work was affecting their children. Jack ran his hand through his hair while Ianto tried to apologise to Rhiannon who cast her eyes skyward.

"I'm not the one you should be apologising to. Rule One of having an argument with your husband is never assume the kids are asleep. Those kids heard you two argue and now they think that you're not talking. Naturally they think it's because of them." Rhiannon explained. Jack got up and wrapped his arm around Ianto's waist and pulled him into a tight embrace. "I'm sorry, you were right anyway. This all my fault, thanks Rhi," Jackapologised.

Ianto started making coffee, it always help calm him, but thinking about his precious sons wanting to leave him and Jack was too much he started crying,Jack run to his side and hugged him tightly as Ianto wiped his eyes. "I never want our sons to feel unwanted and unloved, we're so stupid."

Rhiannon sighed as she watch her brother and Jack breakdown and make up. It was clear to anyone how much they loved their kids and she hated seeing this but at the same time she was happy that Ianto and Jack had taught Josh how to call for help and not to keep everything bottled in the way Ianto always does.

Rhiannon sighed, "Jack you're Ianto's boss and I understand that but when you and Ianto are at home, you're his husband and the parents of two gorgeous little boys. You need to separate the two. Josh and J are getting older and can pick up on things easier. What I'm saying is be careful about what is said. The next time i get a call, I'll kicking both your arses and taken the kids and kicking Johnny out. You know I will." Rhiannon threatened and Jack and Ianto nodded meekly. They sat in silence for a moment before breaking into laughter.

After Rhiannon left Jack and Ianto made a promise to keep the work problems at work and not around the kids. As they went to their room they made up in their very special way.

The next morning, Jack called Tosh and informed her that he and Ianto wouldn't be in today and to call only if there were any extreme emergencies. After a quick shower and getting dressed they went downstairs together to make a special breakfast for their sons. After a short while they noticed two small figures in pyjamas appear in the doorway and they went over to hug their sons tightly seeing the worry and sadness in their faces. Jack and Ianto knelt down in front of their sons and took their hands.

Jack was the first to speak to his sons." Josh, J, you know your tad and I love you both very much but sometimes grown-up have disagreements. That doesn't mean they stop loving each other or you." Josh and J listened and took in everything. Ianto looked at J and Josh."You two are very important to us, you make us very happy and we love you very much." As Ianto talked a tear slide down his face J reached up and brushed it away. Josh ran to Ianto. "Tad, don't cry we love you and dad too, please don't cry." Ianto smiled.

"I won't but promise me that you will never forget your dad and I love you.  
>Both of you. And that you should always come and talk to us ok?" "Ok tad, daddy," the boys answered. As they did so a burning smell reached their noses and the boys laughed as Jack realised the pancakes were burning.<p>

As Jack tried to save the breakfast, Ianto sat the boys down at the kitchen table."Josh your dad and I are so proud of you. You remembered everything we taught you. You called your aunt for help and looked after your brother." Ianto said hugging Josh who giggled as Jack placed the burnt pancake in front of Ianto who simply raised an eyebrow and Jack rapidly took it away.

After breakfast Jack, Ianto, Josh and J spent the entire day playing and having fun spending times as a family. When the boys fell asleep on the sofa,Jack and Ianto carried them to bed, grateful that they had these wonderful boys and of course, each other.


End file.
